The Emerald Archer Season Five
The fifth season of the American television series The Emerald Archer '', based on characters from DC Comics related to the Green Arrow franchise, revolves around the characters of Lucas Hilton and Oliver Queen. The season is produced by Primrose Hill Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television, with Bruno Heller, Danny Cannon, and John Stephens serving as executive producers. The season was inspired and adapted elements from the story lines of ''The Huntress (1989), Vigilante (1987), Batman: The Animated Series, the 1989 Batman movie, Arrow Season 5 ''and ''Batman Gothic, Batman: The Brave and The Bold, ''and ''Batman: No Man's Land. This season deals with Oliver forming a new team and dealing with an opponent who has a grudge on him for something he did in the past. 2013-2014 Cast Edit Main and Recurring Edit * Mike Vogel as Mayor Oliver Queen''' / The Hood / Green Arrow''' * Omari Hardwick as Lieutenant ''' '''John Diggle / Spartan * Chloe Bennet as Mia Deardren / Red Arrow * Cary Elwes as Walter Steele * Jake Weber as Eddie Fyers / Recluse * Unknown as Frank Pike * Jack Bannon as Young Eddie Fyers * Joel Courtney as Young Oliver Queen * Camilla Mendes as Young Shado Hawke * Lacey Chabert as Agent Lyla Michaels * Evan Ross as Walter Steele''' Jr. / Mr. Terrific''' * Logan Browning as Briana Bedlam / Huntress * Robert Pattinson as District Attorney Adrian Chase / Vigilante * Parveen Dosanj as Doris Chase * Aaron Paul as Hank Hall/Hawk * William Moseley as Don Hall/Dove * Jay Ryan as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Manu Bennett as President Theo Galavan / Azrael '(Earth-43) * Jon Cryer as '''Lex Luthor '(Earth-43) * David Harewood as '''Hank Henshaw/J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter * Brandon Routh as Dr. Ted Kord / Blue Beetle * Michelle Ryan as Selina Kyle /White Cat * Franz Drameh as Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Firestorm * Unknown as Albert Wells/Firestorm * Keiyan Lonsdale as Wally West/The Flash * Sam Witwer as Ben Lockwood * Matt Davis as Detective Nathaniel Driver Villains Edit * Jim Caviezel as Malcolm Merlyn / The Dark Archer * Michael K. Williams as Damian Bedlam / Death Dealer * Henderson Wade as Number One * Unknown as Director Amanda Waller * Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Dead Shot * Trevante Rhodes as Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger * Alice Eve as Carrie Cuttler''' / Cupid ' * Manu Bennett as '''Theo Galavan / Azrael (Earth-41)' * Lucy Liu as China White * Jacob Richter as Edward Nygma / The Riddler * Paula Patton as Tiffany Ambrosia Bedlam * Cameron Monaghan as Jeremiah Kalevala * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/Godspeed '(Earth-43) * Mike Vogel as Oliver Queen '/ Al-Sahim / Dark Arrow '''(Earth-43) * Tyler Hoelchin as '''Clark Kent/Ultra-Man (Earth-43) * Jay Ryan as Bruce Wayne / Owl Man (Earth-43) * Armie Hammer as Hal Jordan/Power Ring '(Earth-43) * John Lithgow as Freddie Dreyfus '/Trinity Killer * Marvin Krondon Jones III as Tobias Whale * Francesca Root-Dodson as Ecco * Andrew Sellon as Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist * David W. Thompson as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow * Adrian Grenier as Eduardo Torrance/Brick ''' * Benedict Samuel as '''Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter * Peyton List as Ivy Pepper/Poison Ivy * Ian Butcher as Lionel Luthor * Unknown as Leviathan ' '(Earth-41) Episodes Edit # "Crucible"- Five months after defeating Death Dealer, Mia is trying to cover for Oliver's lateness to a city function when Hilton starts asking questions. Meanwhile, Green Arrow is battling Mad Stan when the Vigilante turns up and tries to assist him. Green Arrow is revealed to know know Adrian Chase is Vigilante and brutalizes Adrian warning him to stay out of this way. Oliver then arrives at the party late and starts his speech. Oliver then goes to the Arrowcave where Walter Jr. is helping his father on his tech. Diggle, who has been promoted to lieutenant, gives Oliver details on Vigilante. Oliver refuses to listen to the idea of recruiting people. Walter Jr. then leaves for his date with Officer Anon Mallory. After the two men buy flowers, they are ambushed by thugs at the Queen Municipal Park. Mayor Queen is informed by Hilton and Detective Nathaniel Driver that gay people are attacked all over the neighborhood. Oliver visits Walter Jr. at the hospital promising to find the people who did this when he learns Mallory has been killed. The entire SCPD is motivated to stop the attacks since Mallory was a policeman. Posing as a homosexual, Oliver is attacked by thugs. Oliver discovers the thugs work for a mobster named Tobias Whale. Whale goes to visit his associate Tyler Hacker, who explains how business is great for the mob, with recruitment, drugs, prostitution, protection all doing well. Whale provides his people with cocaine, but he abstains because it gives him an edge over them. Suddenly, Oliver confronts them. Oliver tells Whale that Hacker has been drawing negative attention to him by coordinating the recent attacks against homosexuals. Oliver adds that Hacker has a personal vendetta against homosexuals because he was twice a victim of gang rape while in prison. Despite this, Whale states that Oliver won't have earned the right to be heard until he himself runs the mob's initiation gauntlet. Oliver agrees, taking a heavy beating, and eventually having to drag himself to the end of the line. While successful, he is badly hurt. When asked what he wants, Oliver explains that it's only a matter of time before the police follow the same trail he did to find Hacker and the police will have to act because of the public. With the pressure on, a desperate Hacker reveals that he contracted AIDS as a result of his rape, which he felt justified the murder of homosexuals. Whale then rips Hacker's' arm apart and beats him to death. Afterwards, Whale allows Oliver to leave. Afterwards, Whale is attacked in his mansion by a man in black, calling himself Leviathan. Leviathan is enraged since Green Arrow almost died during his initiation and intimidates Whale into staying away from him. In flashbacks, as a result of the bridges blowing up, the government has declared Starling off-limits from the mainland, allowing criminals to gain numerous territories of the city whilst Hilton and the remaining SCPD officers gather refugees into the precinct for safety. With Starling running low on supplies, Oliver and Hilton work together to rid the city of crime. Scarecrow and his followers steal most of the SCPD's food and medicine, forcing Oliver to have Queen Enterprises illegally fly supplies into the city only for the helicopter importing them to be gunned down to Oliver and Hilton's horror. # "Green Arrow & The Outsiders"- -'In flashbacks, Oliver hunts down the Witch, who turns out to be Ivy, who has been captured by crooks after the loss of her sample from the Lazarus Pit. It turns out Ivy's powers have grown, allowing her to control plant-life, which she feeds the corpses of anyone who enters her territory – the park. Despite this, Oliver convinces her to save Shado and reluctantly frees her in the process; she gives Oliver a seed that will repair Shado's spine, but will also "change" her forever. Shado ingests the seed and regains the ability to walk, but also gains canary-like qualities. In the present day, Green Arrow recruits Walter Jr. and Rene Ramirez and begins trying to teach them teamwork by making them try to beat him to ring the bell. Things are difficult since Rene is cocky and Walter Jr. has no experience whatsoever which concerns Steele. While working in his own pawn shop, Malcolm Streaker buys a clearly stolen woman's handbag from a meth-addict. His next customer to walk into the shop is Adrian Chase, who requests police radios. Although Streaker is initially suspicious that a district attorney would ask for them, he relents and offers the radios to him, admitting that they were stolen from the Star City Police Department. Chase then demands the shells to Streaker's shotgun which Streaker agrees to before Chase took the items and began leaving. Seeking to make a better deal, Streaker offers Chase some child pornography, at which point a disgusted Chase locked the door of the shop. Believing he is going to make a sale Streaker laughed, but his smile soon faded as Chase silently finishes his coffee and grabs a baseball bat. Despite Streaker trying to reason with Chase, the Vigilante would not listen and instead used the bat to beat Streaker to death, crushing his skull. Oliver wishes to recruit Adrian Chase to his team, however, Chase is not interested and has his sights set on a man named Leonard Palmer, who has no relation to Ray Palmer the businessman, a man who Chase convicted of assault, rape and murder of a crime that Mr. Palmer claims he didn't commit. When Mr. Palmer is released from prison Vigilante believes it was due to a technicality so he goes and beats Mr. Palmer in front of his wife and mother without mercy until Oliver arrives to subdue him. Oliver later tells Chase that Palmer was actually innocent of the crime and that it was not a technicality. Chase contemplates giving up being Vigilante, however, Oliver recruits him into his new team and wants Chase to follow his orders, which Chase accepts desperate to avoid making the same mistake again. Oliver later on reveals his identity to the team as a sign of trust. # '"Duty of the Huntress"- Mia does research into Merlyn Corp and discovers she has shares in the company left to her by Malcolm in his will. She then reaches out to Walter Steele, who was equally saddened to learn of and begins looking into running Queen Enterprises. At Queen Enterprises, Steele is almost shot by a mysterious assailant who was attempting to assassinate Whale's associate.Oliver attempts to infiltrate Whale's business to discover the identity of the attacker. Whale blames Green Arrow for the murders of his people. Mia learns that the attacker is Briana Bedlam, who is trying to atone for her parents' sins and admits her regrets to having not done anything about their mafia activities. Briana and Mia are abducted by Bedlam's former associate Number One, who decides to tell Briana a story about her parents and how they came to be. During Damian Bedlam's career in Edward Rasmus' mob, his most loyal enforcer and ''friend was ''Number 1, who defended and protected Damian wherever he went, ''according to Damian. Number 1 was always busy trying to accommodate his friend even in little things such as straightening the mirror or polishing the door handle on Damian's Car. Briana's mother Tiffany was a fashion model for Vogue and an extremely vain young woman whose lavish apartment was adorned with several self-portraits, and she could often be spotted with several shopping bags from various high-class boutiques. While Tiffany felt no remorse about being an ally of murderous gangsters, she did have a tender side. She truly loved Damian and warned him to be careful to never let Rasmus learn of their infidelity, because then he would have Damian assassinated out of jealousy since she was his mistress at the time. She was impressed by the fact that Damian never worried about this. A corrupt detective named Frank McDonald, who has a distaste for Bedlam, informs Rasmus that Bedlam has been having an affair. Enraged by this, Rasmus sends Bedlam and his men to Janus Cosmetics to seize evidence of their corruption before Hilton could. Unknown to Bedlam however, Rasmus already did have the evidence removed and has assigned Det. McDonald to lead the police force with a shoot to kill order on all the thugs. Unknown to Rasmus, Bedlam anticipated this and confronts Rasmus in his penthouse in his Death Dealer mask. Rasmus, fearing for his life, offers Bedlam a deal only for Bedlam to gun him down while Rasmus is ordering him to take the mask off due to being disturbed by this. Bedlam then takes over Rasmus' criminal empire. In the present day, Number 1 explains that Bedlam has a hidden safe with all of Rasmus' wealth in it and needs Briana's blood to open the safe. Oliver arrives as Green Arrow to subdue all of the thugs with assistance from Mia and Briana, who both get free. Briana is tempted to kill Number 1, however, Mia talks her out of it. Later on, Briana reveals to Mia that she has felt guilty due to her parents' role in the death of Agent Asselah which is why she was secretly buying groceries for them and leaving it at their front porch as well as pulling strings to have Asselah's wife get a promotion at work and setting up a blind trust fund for Asselah's son that he will access to when he turns 18. Mia and Briana later on enjoy watching Warner Bros' Quest for Camelot movie. # '"Hawk and Dove"- '-Mia and Briana are assigned by Oliver to investigate the appearance of two vigilantes named Hawk and Dove, who have been assaulting sex offenders and forcing them to confess their crimes to the police to get arrested. Mia and Briana, in the meantime, decide to go on a double date with Hank Hall and his half-brother Don with Mia dating Don and Briana dating Hank. Unknown to Mia and Briana, Hank and Don are the new vigilantes, who are also unaware of their dates' alter-egos. Red Arrow and Huntress decide to meet Hawk and Dove by targeting Dwayne Wainwright, who has been arrested last year by the S.C.P.D. for uploading pornographic pictures of a ten-years-old in a local coffee shop. He denies the accusations and, due to having a very good lawyers, and is released on the same day. The following night, on their very first operation, Hawk and Dove, beat him up in order to force him to confess his crimes and record all of it with a camera. Red Arrow and Huntress meet Hawk and Dove, and everyone discovers each other's identities while Wainwright escapes. Hank and Don reveal that Wainwright is part of a group of serial rapists called the Fish in a Barrels gang that they have been trying to catch that are led by Garrett Sanford, a well-renowned motivational speaker. Sanford catches Hank and makes plans for him and his gang (Lester Buchinsky, Dwayne Wainwright, Humprey Dumpler, and Lyle Bolton) to torture him. Mia, Don, and Briana enlist help from Green Arrow yet again. Green Arrow saves Hank while exposing his merciless tendencies, disturbing Mia. Green Arrow warns Mia to stay away from Hank, Briana, and Don believing them to be amateur teenagers out of control, however, she refuses. Hank tells Briana of of Coach Vincent molesting him as a child which is why Briana confronts him, demanding he turns himself in. Vincent refuses and holds Briana at gunpoint. Hank then arrives and proceeds to beat Vincent who pleads that he'd changed over the years, Briana then finds explicit pictures of underage children on Vincent's laptop. Hank then proceeds to beat Vincent to death. In flashbacks, Hank was born around 1989 in Washington, D.C. and raised, alongside his half-brother Don Hall, by a single mother. His biological father was never involved in his life. Despite living in a poor district, the Hall brothers were pushed academically to gain a scholarship that offered them the chance to attend a prestigious private school where, in 1999, Hank became a top star for the school football team, The Hawks. After a game, Hank exited the locker room and saw his little brother, Don, with his coach, Vincent. Oddly persistent, Coach Vincent offered Don a chance to be "shown" the weight room. Hank who didn't feel comfortable with the situation, did everything he could to get he and his younger brother away from Vincent, but to no avail. Even swearing after becoming frustrated, Coach Vincent took it as the opportunity to threaten to blackmail them and to have their scholarships taken away. Due to his own history with Coach Vincent, Hank knew that he intended to sexually abuse his brother. Hank offered to take his place and proceeded to be molested by his coach after having sent Don away. Sometime after that, their mother developed cancer and passed since she could not afford the proper medical attention. He eventually graduated and made it to college. While at school, Hank played as a quarterback and suffered numerous head injuries, including a recent one during a football game. While at a frat party to celebrate his team's victory, he was approached by Don, who was concerned, and although he insisted that he was fine, he suddenly collapsed and was taken to see a doctor. The doctor advised him to take time to recover with the addition of painkillers, but he refused and claimed that he was determined to finish the season. Eventually, Hank learned that Don had enlightened the coach of his current condition, thus suspending him from participating in upcoming competitions. Enraged, Hank confronted his brother the school library, eventually starting a fight with another student. Summoned to the Principal's office, Hank was asked to write a formal apology, seeing that there was evidence that he engaged the fight, but more so because he was one of the school's best players. Don, outraged that Hank's injuries are so simply overlooked, sternly suggested to have the both of them expelled. Hank, however, was unopposed to his brother's speech even after initially wanting to still play games. Using football as an outlet to release his anger, Don began to feel guilty for the time he had to sacrifice himself in the locker room. However, Hank lied, promising that nothing happened. Suggesting a different method for taking out his anger, Don proposed the idea to penalize the sexual offenders in their neighborhood. Disgusted by the fact that there were so many unpunished offenders in his neighborhood, Hank accepted. # "Rene Ramirez"- Oliver tells Rene and Mia that members of Hal's Circus are being systematically murdered. Oliver wants to involve Roy into this, however, Mia refuses by pointing out that the world thinks Roy Harper is dead and that Roy is not in any danger. Rene and Mia go to a safe house in Chicago to track down the remaining circus performer Clayton Williams. Learning that Oliver implanted a tracker in her arm at some point in the past, Mia removes it with a scalpel. Rene and Mia attempt to enter the Corvus. Mia is allowed in, however, the bouncer detects Rene's ID as fake. Rene heads around the back, waiting by the back door, entering when someone came out with trash. As he entered, he flirts with some women, heading for the bar. He grabs someone's drink, taking a sip. A woman notices, calling him out, and so he offers to buy her a drink. Her boyfriend gets annoyed because of this take, causing Rene to pick a fight with him. Before it could escalate, Mia intervenes after warning Clayton, but not before there is an explosion outside. They head out, where Mia receives a call from Nick Stucco, revealing himself as the serial killer. Mia goes to rescue a kidnapped Clayton, followed shortly behind by Rene, who intervenes and knocks down Stucco. Chicago P.D. promptly enters the scene, responding to reports of gunshots, only to be brutally beaten down by Rene. Rene is pulled aside by Mia, who takes serious issue with his extreme violence, but Rene simply brushes it off, leaving, not before telling Mia he can do whatever the fuck he wants. Rene is later on revealed to be a spy for Leviathan. In flashbacks, Tony Stucco kills Richard and Mary Harper while they are performing for at Hal's Circus. Years later, Tony was arrested on charges of racketeering and tax evasion, but Starling Police Department let him walk away relatively free, because he could help them in their case against Mario Hunt. Detective Roy Harper is unhappy of this decision and decides to attack him as The Arrow after telling Diggle that Stucco should die. During the attack, Tony was killed by Hunt's thugs for snitching. Nick then gets abducted by Mario Hunt, who kills his fiance and mother after the S.C.P.D. decides to no longer protect the Stuccos. Nick survives vowing to get revenge on Roy # "The Bat and the Arrow"- .The Batman, a vigilante from Gotham City, comes to Star City. Bruce Wayne, the vice-president of Wayne Corp, comes to Star City to do a merger with Mia, who is the CEO of Queen Enterprises. The team intercepts the Batman during a bank robbery, but he gets away, as does Eric Dunn, the head of the robbers. Green Arrow, Vigilante, and Batman are in conflict with one another since Batman believes being a hero in the light of day is better than hiding in the shadows and that Green Arrow has not made things better for Star City. Adrian expresses his distaste for the dark knight to the team by telling everyone how he met him while studying law in Gotham City and admits he thinks of the Batman as a loudmouth hothead. Adrian forces one of the other robbers to reveal Dunn's location and Green Arrow fails to save him from Leviathan, who guns Dunn down at the hotel as well as several other people. The team poses as bank robbers to lure out the Batman, who again escapes even after Oliver defeats and nearly unmasks him. Green Arrow confronts Bruce revealing that he knows he is the Batman and Bruce admits that he came to Star City to kill Leviathan as revenge for killing his half-sister Cassandra. Green Arrow reveals his identity to Bruce to convince him to return to Gotham City since G.C.P.D. Chief James Gordon made note that the city's crime wave has escalated. Bruce agrees to it but makes Oliver promise him that he will kill Leviathan and to keep updating him. In flashbacks, Cassandra was born to Thomas Wayne and Koizumi Cain, she has a paternal half-brother, named Bruce. It is unknown if he is her older or younger half-brother. Thomas knew about Cassandra's existence, but ultimately chose Martha and Bruce over Cassandra and her mother. He abandoned them and cut off all contact with one another. Before Thomas' death, he wrote a letter to Lucius Fox, apologizing for walking out on Koizumi and Cassandra and showing a lot of remorse for what he did. He also asked Lucius to take care of them. But it was too late, as Lucius never received it, and Martha found out about it and hid the letter. After Cassandra's mother was murdered by an unknown perpetrator, her house in the Narrows burnt down, Cassandra swore to avenge her mother by embracing the darkness and becoming the new Bat-Girl. Bruce learns of Cassandra's existence and confronts Martha as well as his stepfather Lucius about this. Bruce and Lucius are angered at Martha for having hid the letter. Bruce confronts Cassandra at Thomas' grave trying to make things right for her. Cassandra refuses and is gunned down by Leviathan before Bruce could try to influence her even further. # "Cry For Blood"- Hilton informs Green Arrow that the police recovered a dead body of Claudio Panes out of the Star City River with crossbow bolts sticking out of his chest that makes Briana the immediate suspect. Diggle reveals that Panes was Briana's cousin which is why Green Arrow confronts Briana about it in her apartment. Briana asks for Green Arrow to help, only for the latter to refuse. Briana is then abducted by an assassin named Odessa the Silencer, who was Death Dealer's former capos. As it turns out, Whale located a bulk of Edward Rasmus' money in a safe that was secretly built in an old abandoned underground subway in Star City. To open this safe, Whale needs Death Dealer's rare blood type only for that to be impossible since he is currently at Slabside. Omerta tries to kill Briana only for Whale to stop him. Whale and Omerta takes Briana to the safe and open it up it is at the time Whale offered Briana to join him as the leader of Star City families. Briana refuses telling Whale she would not join someone who tried to kill her so Whale kills Omerta and repeats his proposal again. Briana still refuses telling Whale she is nothing like her parents. Green Arrow then arrives with Vigilante, Wild Dog, Spartan, Red Arrow , and Mr. Terrific to take on Whale as well as his thugs as Briana escapes. Mandragora stumbles on some weak flooring outside the safe and falls. He manages to grab the edge and is trying to pull himself up when Briana comes to help. A small boy runs to Whale from an arriving ship, shouting "Papa!" This then motivates Briana to help Whale up. Whale hugs his son Edgar, explaining he needed Rasmus' wealth so that he and his son would both disappear and take on new identities. Briana reluctantly allows Whale to leave with his son and Rasmus' wealth on condition that Whale never breaks the law again. Whale agrees to it with Green Arrow warning the mob boss that he will keep an eye on him. When Whale and his son attempt to flee the country, Leviathan kills all of Whale's bodyguards escorting him. After slaughtering the bodyguards, he confronts Whale and Edgar in the airplane. Whale tells Edgar to get behind him and he obeys his father. Whale angrily tells Leviathan that Green Arrow found him, not the other way around. However, Leviathan angrily protests by claiming Briana is Green Arrow's protege and guns Whale down in front of his son. As Edgar breaks down in tears, Leviathan leaves the scene of the slaughter. In flashbacks, after her recovery, Shado escapes from the hospital and she and Oliver work together to track Jeremiah down to the dark zone of the city, where they discover that Ecco is recruiting people to work for the former. Shado fakes wanting to work for Jeremiah to break into their headquarters, but after a showdown, Ecco escapes and Shado betrays Bruno after Jeremiah. # "Downfall"- In flashbacks, Shado follows Ecco to Jeremiah and manages to stab him multiple times, before being rescued by Oliver and Eddie. In the present day, Oliver, Diggle, and Steele privately track Leviathan, who starts gunning down random civilians. A news report on the killings causes tension in the city and angers the recruits, since they were not informed. Diggle takes one of the arrows to Steele to analyze it. A pattern between the victims relates to all the victims Oliver killed when he was The Hood. This angers Walter Jr. since he believes killing is bad while Adrian confesses to having admired the Hood due to feeling he brought an effective form of justice to a corrupted city. Steele uses the pattern to predict future victims with an algorithm and the team splits up. Mia encounters Leviathan and engages him, managing to cut his arm before being overpowered. Oliver then arrives, but Leviathan escapes with help from Rene, who reveals his allegiance to him and out of anger since Green Arrow won't let him do what he wants. Steele tells Oliver and Diggle that Leviathan might be a police officer due to using the types of arrows that only an archer with police level shooting skills would use. Hilton wakes up from his sleep with a slash across his arm similar to the one given to Leviathan by Mia. # '"Crisis on Two Earths (Part-One)"- On Earth Thirty-Six, heroic analogues of Lex Luthor and Drakkon(called the Virago) are stealing a device called the "Quantum Trigger" from the headquarters of the Crime Syndicate (villainous analogue of the heroes of Earth Forty-One). When an alarm is tripped, the Virago sacrifices himself to allow Luthor to escape and kills J'edd J'arkus and Angelique (alternate versions of J'onn J'onzz and Kendra Saunders respectively) with a bomb. Luthor is nearly captured by the remaining Syndicate members (Ultraman, Leviathan, Power Ring, Godspeed, and Dark Arrow) but escapes to Earth Forty-One by activating a dimensional travel device. Luthor locates a Metropolis police station, but is mistaken for the evil Luthor and ends up strip-searched. Superman is summoned by Commissioner Henderson and Superman's x-ray vision confirms Luthor's reversed organs indicate that he is from a parallel Earth and that the evil Luthor is still incarcerated at Stryker's Island. Clark holds a meeting with Team Arrow and the Legends at the D.E.O. to debate what to do about Luthor while Luthor hides the Quantum Trigger. The meeting is interrupted by the Crime Syndicate led by Dark Arrow, Godspeed, and Owl Man (an alternate version of Bruce Wayne), who wants Luthor. After Oliver injures Dark Arrow, Wally and Leonard Snart capture Godspeed as the team retreats. At the D.E.O., Godspeed is unmasked to be Barry Allen, which stuns Wally, who reveals Barry would have became the Flash if Eobard Thawne had not murdered him as a child. On Earth Thirty-Six, Barry kills Savitar for murdering his fiance Iris West. Barry then starts using Savitar's suit to fight crime as it has been useful in stopping the Rogues, he starts ''to hear Savitar's voice. Slowly telling him that becoming a god was what he was meant to be. Barry also hears Savitar constantly telling him to go faster. He does, separating himself from his friends and family just so he can get to the maximum speed. His armor turns yellow instead of red. He now has god levels of speed. Just like Savitar, this Barry has a god complex. He is utterly detached from humanity and others. Barry ''taunts Wally not before taking a suicide pill. Oliver, Clark, Selina, Adrian, Wally, and J'onzz travel to Luthor's earth. # . '"Crisis on Two Earths (Part-Two)"- '''The heroes attack Syndicate targets. After a successful series of raids in which they capture Ultraman, the League confront United States President Theo Galavan, who releases Ultraman and explains that acceding to the Syndicate's demands saves millions of lives. His daughter, Silver, however, regards him as a coward. J'onzz inadvertently reads her mind and explains that as a military man her father actually holds life more dear than others. J'onzz later foils an assassination attempt on Silver by the Owl Man, and the pair fall in love. Dark Arrow later on kills Ultra-Man with a knife made out of kryptonite to take control of the Crime Syndicate. Dark Arrow has developed a weapon, the Quantum Instigate Device or Q.I.D., which the Syndicate intend to use as the equalizer to the threat of a nuclear reprisal. Dark Arrow admits to his lover Ultra-Girl the weapon can destroy entire worlds. Believing there are many parallel Earths, and that each one develops from the choices that each person makes, Dark Arrow becomes obsessed with the idea that nothing he does can possibly matter, as there will always be parallel worlds where he explored another option. As a result, he searches for Earth-Prime, the very first Earth from which all other universes originated, intending to use the Q.I.D. to destroy it and spark a chain reaction that will erase the entire multiverse, as it is the only action that would not result in the creation of another universe. Ultra-Girl agrees to help him, as it would give her the power to kill everyone who's ever lived. Dark Arrow sends Ultra-Girl with three of her lieutenants to the D.E.O. One of her lieutenants escape with the Quantum Trigger, but are followed by Alex. In flashbacks, Shado is declared a hero by the underworld for killing Jeremiah and turns away from Oliver, but Jeremiah awakens elsewhere, having fully recovered from his injuries. # '"Crisis on Two Earths (Part-Three)"- '''Alex defeats Ultra-Girl and summons the team. Barry, hopeful to reinstate fear in the Syndicate, decides to come down to commit big crimes. Jordan rejects this because Leviathan had been killed by Adrian. J'onn and Silver bond, and Silver decides to learn the location of the Syndicate base to allow Luthor and the team to confront them. The team arrive at the Crime Syndicate's moon-base with the captive Superwoman, and eventually battle the Syndicate. Dark Arrow fights off Green Arrow and takes the Q.E.D. bomb to Earth-Prime, finding it to be uninhabited and lifeless, having suffered an unknown cataclysm that caused it to leave solar orbit. Luthor speculates that a speedster might be able to vibrate and match the temporal vibration of the teleported Q.E.D. device and open a portal. Wally volunteers but Oliver states that he isn't fast enough, only Barry is. Barry agrees and opens a portal. Green Arrow pursues Dark Arrow to Earth-Prime and engages in a brutal battle with his doppelganger. Green Arrow manages to kill his doppelganger by breaking his neck and sends the Q.E.D. device to another uninhabited Earth, and triggers the Q.E.D. Green Arrow returns to the Syndicate's Earth, where the strain of acting as a vibratory conduit has aged Barry to near death. Before dying, Barry correctly deduces in anger that Oliver lied about Wally not being fast enough and knew what would happen. Martian Manhunter returns, accompanied by President Galvan and the U.S. Marines, and together they arrest Ultra-Girl and Hal Jordan. Galavan thanks the heroes for helping save their world and tells them he had ordered the Marines to support the local police forces and resume on arresting the remaining members of the Syndicate. Although Silver asks Martian Manhunter to remain with her, the group return to their dimension. Wally tells Oliver that he wonders what the Barry Allen of Earth Forty-One would have been liked if Thawne had not killed him to which Oliver replies he does not know. In flashbacks, Fugate suffers memory blackouts and wakes up in different locations. # ."The Man Behind The Hood"- Leviathan''' obtains further Intel about the team from Rene. He then attacks and hospitalizes Walter Jr., injecting him with a tuberculosis vaccine developed by Freddy Dreyfus, a serial killer who ran a pharmaceutical company. Investigating Leviathan on his own, Detective Charlie Fields sends information he discovers to Hilton just before the villain captures him. The information turns out to be about Dreyfus' illegitimate son, who may now be seeking retribution. Oliver deduces that Leviathan is at Dreyfus' former office building and goes there with Hilton. He finds that Leviathan has staged it to resemble Oliver's prior attack. Oliver as Green Arrow kills Leviathan , only to discover he has actually killed a gagged Charlie , whom the real Leviathan set up as himself to trick Oliver. Hilton becomes shocked realizing that the move Leviathan used was taught to him years ago by a woman named Susan. Oliver is left feeling guilty for Charlie's death and gives up being Green Arrow. In flashbacks, Freddy Dreyfus is a serial Killer who, for thirty years, has killed in yearly cycles of three victims. In this order, he cuts the femoral artery of a young woman in a bathtub, coerces a middle-aged mother to jump to her death, and bludgeons a middle-aged father. Later, it is discovered that he actually kills in cycles of four. The first victim is always a ten-year-old boy who is sedated and buried alive in cement. There was a woman named Tara Grant who was a mother of two children and a wife. She lived in a nice suburb of Starling. Dreyfus stalked her and eventually "bumped into her" at night while walking a dog he had found. The next day, Tara was kidnapped by him and brought to the top of a building, where Freddy coerced her to jump by threatening to hurt her children. Later it was revealed that Tara had a tumor, which led to the police to close her case, believing that she had jumped on her own. Oliver discovered that Dreyfus killed Tara and kills him at his penthouse by drowning Dreyfus in his own swimming pool after Dreyfus shows no remorse for all the people he has killed. # "The Britannia Coup"- Oliver 'and Mia's butler Eddie Fyers is revealed to have continued working for MI5 and has been knighted by the Queen (Jessica Ellerby). Sir Eddie meets with his former fiancee, Joanna. He gives her the roses and they both strike up a conversation. They both reminisce about being in "Romeo and Juliet" as the titular characters, although now she plays Juliet's mother. She invites him to dinner to meet her son Derek and informs him that her husband Johnny, who she left Eddie for many years ago because she was having an affair with him, passed away a year after their marriage. Mia and Briana track Eddie to London, England. Mia and Briana ask around at the hotel for Eddie. The hotel clerk says he checked out, but the bellhop offers a tip to his whereabouts if his palms are greased. Actually the bellhop is an informant for Eddie who eventually gives Mia and Briana bad information to throw him off Eddie's trail. Eddie meets Derek and Joanna asks Eddie to help him with a gambling debt to a casino. Eddie is reluctant to give Derek the money and Derek storms out of the apartment. Joanna, worried that the casino creditors might hurt Derek, tells Eddie that Derek is his son. Immediately, Eddie goes to the casino manager, Hopkins, and offers to pay a large amount of the debt, but Hopkins throws him out. As Eddie leaves, the Duke of Midian walks into Hopkins office. Mia and Briana greet Eddie back in his hotel room. Mia gives Eddie the bad news of Oliver now isolating himself in the Arrowcave out of guilt for killing Charlie Fields. They embrace and Eddie lets Mia and Briana in on the situation with Derek and asks for his help. The trio decide to "bug" Derek's meeting with Hopkins at the casino. Hopkins tells Derek that the debt is paid off, so long as he switches some computer tapes in Derek's workplace at the Department of Transportation. The Duke of Midian calls Hoskins and invites him to dinner the following night in his castle at Kent. Along with some high ranking military leaders of the British Government, the Duke plans to send a convoy rigged with high explosives into the English Channel heading for France. The plan would kill hundreds of people within the tunnel and result in catastrophic economic disaster for England. Red Arrow and Huntress head after the convoy, while Eddie and Derek, who followed Eddie, Huntress, and Red Arrow, infiltrate the castle. Red Arrow and Huntress are able to send the truck off the cliffs before it reaches the channel tunnel. Eddie and Derek take out Hopkins and the Duke, but not before the Duke mortally wounds Derek. A grief struck Joanna admits to Eddie that Derek is not his son. She just told him that so Eddie would help him. Shocked at this deception, Eddie simply walks away heartbroken. Eddie finds content with the feeling that Oliver and Mia are his "children", and that being with them, "people whose emotions serve their reasons", is reason enough for him to return to Star City and to Queen Manor. Back in the United States, Oliver continues to isolate himself in the Arrow-Cave. The only public appearances he make are as mayor where he disavows Green Arrow as a cop-killer despite Adrian wanting to cover up the circumstances regarding Detective Fields' death. In flashbacks, Fugate awakens and realizes he has kidnapped a gangster working for the Street Demons, though they have seemingly been killed by Zytle. # '"Girl's Night Out"- 'A prison truck from National City is entering Star City. The prisoner is Livewire, on her way to experimental treatments at Queen Enterprises that may succeed in returning her to normal. However, the truck drives past a recent road accident, where a power cable has fallen to the ground. The truck passes close enough to let Livewire absorb its power and escape. Mia is driving the Arrowcar, searching the city for Livewire while Eddie returns to Queen Manor to try to bring Oliver back into the light. However, Oliver is still angry at Eddie for abandoning him. Mia assumes Livewire is already heading back to Metropolis... until she spots Livewire skimming along some power cables. Livewire spots Red Arrow and immediately lands on the Arrowcar's hood, sending a current through the body that shocks Mia. Kara learns from her friend and tech support Winn Schott Jr. that Livewire escaped which is why she immediately dons her Supergirl outfit and flies to Star City. Mia manages to escape the Arrowcar by ejecting, landing safely in Star City Park. Livewire lands in the park and begins tossing electric blasts, but all Red Arrow can do is dodge acrobatically. Livewire finally nails her with one and is about to shock her to death when Supergirl appears, grabs Red Arrow and flies off. But another blast from Livewire drops them both out of the sky. Livewire is about to kill both of them, but then her power runs down, and disappears. "Welcome to Star City", Mia says, by way of greeting. As the SCPD mobilizes to capture Livewire, Diggle reproaches the girls for letting her get away. He tells the two "amateurs" to stay out of the SCPD's way. Supergirl fumes, but Mia encourages her that together they are more than a match for Livewire. In a defunct zoo garden, Poison Ivy and Cupid are sharing a hideout. Carrie is itching to get out and have some fun, but Ivy says they can't draw Green Arrow's attention until they have "an edge". Then Livewire appears out of their toaster and proclaims "Ladies, meet your edge!" The new villainess team goes to a closed shopping mall to loot the cash machines and raid the stores. Mia and Supergirl arrive and catch Livewire alone, managing to incapacitate her with a coating of electric-resistant silicate dust. However, Carrie and Ivy join in. Carrie knocks Red Arrow into an open elevator, while Ivy tosses plant spores that sprout vines powerful enough to give even Supergirl pause. Carrie washes the silicate off Livewire with a seltzer bottle, incapacitating her even worse by shorting out her powers. While Carrie helps Livewire to their getaway car, Supergirl finally frees herself of the vines. Ivy tosses another set at Mia, but Supergirl incinerates them with her heat vision – inadvertently releasing a poisonous cloud of pollen that forces Supergirl to grab Mia and fly her to safety, while the villainesses escape. To celebrate, Carrie drags Ivy and Livewire to the Iceberg Lounge, but Livewire can't sit at any tables near so much water. As they argue over table choice, Count Vertigo appears and tries to cease the commotion. When Livewire backtalks and calls him "Lard Butt" he orders them to leave. Smiling, the girls suddenly fuse into a close-knit team and start wreaking havoc, leaving his lounge smothered in tree-sized vines and thorns. Later, Mia and Supergirl approach a frazzled Vertigo at the empty Lounge, while he is overseeing a team of hired arborists cutting through the growth. While at first reluctant, he mentions hearing rumors about where Ivy and Carrie's hideout is...They enter the zoo, Mia carrying a tank of silicate to incapacitate Livewire, but Ivy's plant-based warning system tips off the villainesses, and Ivy quickly relieves Mia of the tank. Comically, Carrie knocks herself out by firing her spring-loaded boxing glove at Supergirl from behind – where it bounces harmlessly off Kara's head, shoots back and hits Carrie. Ivy wrestles Supergirl to the ground with her plants, while Livewire attacks Mia. Mia shields herself from the electric blasts with a garbage pail lid. Vexed, Livewire fires a souped-up blast, which ends up setting Ivy's plants on fire. Desperate to save her "babies", Ivy releases Supergirl and climbs to a water tower, releasing a stream of water that puts out the fire, but shocks Livewire unconscious. A stray electrical blast catches Ivy, knocking her out. Later, at Mia's apartment, the two superheroines have treated themselves to a makeover and a pint of ice cream each, as they watch coverage of their success on the news. When interviewed, Diggle admits that the two "rookies" responsible for capturing the three super-villainesses "show some potential". Considering the source, Mia and Kara recognize high praise, and share a resounding high-five. Eddie forces Oliver to live with the guilt of killing Detective Fields. Oliver and Eddie are later surprised to find Dinah Lance, who is alive and well, in the Arrowcave. In flashbacks, Eduardo Torrance, a soldier who once worked with Hilton, arrives in Starling with the military after a safe zone for the refugees called the "Haven" is blown up by an unknown perpetrator, killing them. # "Shadows of The Canary"- Oliver welcomes the seemingly-revived Dinah into the team, but it becomes clear that she is Dinah's Earth Thirty-Six doppelganger Black Siren, having been broken out of a prison on Earth Thirty-Six by Leviathan. By the time Oliver learns who Black Siren is, he gets bitten. Though he tries fighting off the hunger, Oliver ends up feeding on Damian Bedlam and Eddie. Seeing as there is no way to suppress his hunger, Oliver decides to feed on his team. Though they put up a good fight, all but Diggle become vampires as well. Diggle goes to his old Army rangers comrade Fred Jones Jr. and his team Mystery Incorporated for help. Though often known as "meddling' kids", Mystery Inc is made up of four young adults and a rather intelligent Great Dane who travel the American countryside (on occasion venturing into Canada, Mexico, and even foreign shores for some exotic assignments) in their tech-hideout armored motor home (known as the Mystery Machine) solving unusual cases, often involving high-tech heists, supernatural menaces, and even a shady real estate scheme more than once or twice. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby help incinerate the vampires. Oliver awakens from this to see that he was just having a huge hallucination caused by venom in Black Siren's bite and Oliver never became a vampire. Oliver, still shaken from the dream, decides to appoint Diggle to be the new Green Arrow feeling that he that he is no longer fit to be a vigilante, which Diggle accepts. In flashbacks, Fugate goes on the run after Hilton discovers that he blew up Haven, leading to a citywide manhunt. After regaining his memory of the same night the bridges blew, Fugate confronts Zytle and learns that Anthony Ivo revived him. Ivo reveals he implanted a chip in Fugate's brain to mind-control him; Hilton arrives and discovers Fugate's innocence. However, Torrance reveals that he is the one controlling Fugate and activates the chip, forcing the latter to pursue Hilton. # '"Assault on Arkham (Part-One)"- Diggle 'rescues Edward Nygma, a criminal from Gotham City on the run from the Batman, from a black ops assassination ordered by C.A.D.M.U.S . Director Amanda Waller, returning him to Arkham Asylum. Invoking Priority Ultraviolet, Waller captures criminals Caitlin Snow, Floyd Lawton, Digger Harkness, Carrie Cuttler, Draco Kosov, Joseph Galavan, and Shay Lamden for the Ghost Initiative. Their mission is to break into Arkham and recover a thumb-drive in Nygma's cane. While in Waller's employ, Nygma copied information on C.A.D.M.U.S to make it public knowledge. She forces compliance by threatening to detonate nano-bombs implanted in their necks. Draco, who believes it's a bluff, walks out on Waller and is killed as an example to the others. The five are sent to Star City, where Vertigo has been hired by Waller to give them arms, equipment, and a place to stay, although he is angry with Waller and Drakkon for tossing his cigarettes in the harbor for a laugh. Lawton repeatedly clashes with Harkness as the latter does not respect his leadership of the group. To get to Arkham, Carrie breaks into a doll store and begins trashing it until she is caught by Diggle, as Green Arrow, and sent back to Arkham. At Arkham, John Doe harasses Carrie and ends up lashing out by attempting to shoot him with a stolen gun, only to fail in doing so due to Doe's bulletproof prison cell. This distraction allows the others to infiltrate Arkham in disguises. Joseph causes an explosion, putting the asylum on Yellow Alert; Lamden suggests playing the previous day's footage to keep both Green Arrow and Waller from noticing them. Despite some in-fighting, the team manages to get to the storage room, where they find Carrie's mallet and Nygma's cane, however they find the latter empty. Oliver then arrives as Green Arrow due to noticing that the footage showed employees who had that day off, fighting the squad until Joseph pins him during an explosion; Joseph later emerges with Green Arrow's bow as his trophy. However, they then notice Caitlin is missing. It turns out Caitlin was tasked by Waller to kill Nygma, which was the true purpose of the mission; however, he reveals Waller can't kill him with a nano bomb for the very same reason she wants him dead: because he knows how to defuse it. The rest of the task force find her and Nygma outside the Medical Facility; they agree to help Nygma escape if he can defuse the bombs. Unfortunately, John Doe also manages to escape as Carrie's attack weakened his cell. Meanwhile, Adrian goes to Hub City to meet with Celia Kazantzakis (Julia Campbell). Celia recognizes Adrian as the district attorney of Star City. Adrian asks for her son's name, explaining how he is believed to be Leviathan as well as her son erasing all traces of his existence. However, Celia refuses to give Adrian the name of her son, considering it justified and due to her grudge towards Roy Harper believing that Harper killed Dreyfus, who was her lover. Walter Jr., who is with Adrian hacks into Celia's computer and learns that she has been in contact with her son whose name is Samuel. Adrian and Walter Jr. then get marijuana while bonding over their issues, such as Doris constantly worrying about Adrian and Walter Jr. over loosing his lover. In flashbacks, Hilton destroys the chip in Fugate's brain, and Walter surgically removes it. Torrance and his men take control of the SCPD; Hilton, Oliver, Eddie, Walter, Fugate and Sara work together to broadcast evidence of Torrance's criminal activities to the press and retake control of the SCPD. Simultaneously, Hilton and Torrance face off after the latter reveals he that the Haven was destroyed to ensure that the military would maintain that the city was beyond saving. Hilton impales Torrance with a pipe and takes Felicity to the SCPD, but Torrance's superior, Theresa Walker, takes him to Anthony Ivo. # '"Assault on Arkham (Part-Two)"- Nygma hooks the squad up to the electro shock machine, minus Black Spider as he wishes to stand guard. At the same time, a dazed Green Arrow wanders around and is found by Constantine Drakkon, who sneaks up to shoot him. Nygma turns on the machine as Waller calls for an update; seeing the bombs' signals fading and learning of the squad's betrayal, she activates them. Carrie, Deadshot, Boomerang and Frost survive, but King Shark's head explodes due to his thick skin blocking the electricity; oddly so does Green Arrow's before Drakkon can shoot him. Nygma begins laughing as the squad hasn't figured out that "Joseph Galavan" is Green Arrow; revealing himself, Green Arrow demands to know why the squad is in Arkham, only for Constantine Drakkon to arrive and start shooting at everyone. Carrie manages to sweet-talk Constantine Drakkon into siding with her, and Deadshot manages to "out-crazy" Drakkon to scare him away. It's then revealed Drakkon had hidden the dirty bomb in Carrie's bow, which he then activates. Drakkon broadcasts to Arkham, telling Green Arrow and the squad that soon Star City will be destroyed; he releases the inmates as a distraction to allow him to escape. Deadshot manages to escape in a helicopter, while Frost is presumably killed in the chaos by Brick, and Deadshot and Captain Boomerang battle for who escapes in the helicopter, with Deadshot tackling him out and leaving him to be arrested. Green Arrow notices three heartbeats coming from the helicopter, realizing Drakkon and Carrie stowed away. Green Arrow follows them in the Arrowwing, ending up crashing the helicopter into a building. Green Arrow knocks out Carrie and disarms the bomb. At the same time, Drakkon and Deadshot fight. Badly beaten, Deadshot manages to pin Drakkon to the inside of the helicopter as it crashes to the ground. Green Arrow later confronts Waller over the incident, which resulted in Nygma escaping again. Waller vows that her units will catch him next time, but Green Arrow then warns her to discontinue the Ghost Initiative. Waller arrogantly dismisses his warning and taunts that they never found John Doe's body. The moment Green Arrow leaves, Waller notices a gun's laser trained on her chest and then on her forehead. Deadshot is shown to be the source, reunited with his daughter, and he pulls the trigger, killing Waller. In flashbacks, When two former SCPD officers are murdered by shape-shifting Indian Hill escapee Jane Cartwright, a.k.a. "Jane Doe", Hilton discovers she is linked to Pike's early years at the SCPD with Dix, his old partner. After Jane kills Dix, Pike tracks her down and is forced to kill her; a guilt-ridden Pike then confesses that he and the victims unethically forced Jane to incriminate her mother for killing her abusive father, and Hilton refuses to forgive him. # "Ace Chemicals"- At the Ace Chemical Plant, news reporter Jack Ryder is anchoring a live TV special on Jeremiah Kalevala. Constantine Drakkon , watching from above, decides to stage his own tribute to that fateful day, entering the scene, dosing Ryder and his crew with the laughing gas used to make Jeremiah Kalevala insane while Lockwood is able to escape, and then "re-enacting" his confrontation with Oliver by tipping Ryder into another large vat of chemicals. Oliver, having glimpsed Drakkon on the television, is quick to arrive at the plant with Mia. While Drakkon's henchmen keep them busy, Drakkon occupies himself with pushing the hapless Ryder back into the chemical soup every time he tries to climb out. For his finale, Drakkon gives Ryder an exploding cigar causing the chemicals to explode. Drakkon then fights Red Arrow, knocking her into the plant's controls causing the tank to flush into the nearby sewer, forcing Green Arrow to try and save Ryder while Drakkon escapes. Ryder's burning coat is seen dissolving into the chemicals and he is presumed dead. However, Ryder survived and had a bizarre reaction to the combination of Drakkon gas and the chemicals: He transformed into an extraordinarily strong and agile maniac with yellow skin, green hair, and a rictus grin. Ryder runs around town for a while and decides that he should get revenge on Constantine Drakkon. Ducking into a thrift store, he assembles a bizarre costume, preparing for a new career as a crime-fighter. Ryder uses his own credit card, alerting Eddie to the transaction. Eddie then alerts Green Arrow to Ryder's antics. Ryder finds Constantine Drakkon's thugs at the Stacked Deck and demands Drakkon's whereabouts, dubbing himself (based on one of Mo's remarks), "The Creeper!" The three thugs attack Ryder but he has no trouble taking them down. Drakkon starts moping outside the club when Ryder catches sight of him. Feeling an intense attraction, he accosts him, wanting his phone number. Drakkon flees from the club with the Creeper in hot pursuit. He tries to kill him by dropping a heavy crate onto him, but the Creeper is unharmed. Pursuing Drakkon back to his hideout, the Creeper knocks Carrie out the window, causing her to plunge several stories down into a garbage heap.Lying bruised but alive, Carrie mumbles that it was her fault for not getting the joke. Drakkon who throws a vial of explosives at him. However, the Creeper is still unharmed. The explosion leads Green Arrow and Red Arrow there, where they begin their pursuit of Drakkon. The Creeper pursues Drakkon as well. However, while driving the Drakkonmobile, the Creeper accidentally unleashes missiles behind him. The Creeper finally catches up to Constantine Drakkon. Although the Creeper's mania is benign, his methods are so extremely wild and frantic that even Constantine Drakkon begs to be arrested, clutching Green Arrow's leg and crying, "He's a lunatic!" Green Arrow cuffs Drakkon and injects the Creeper with a sedative. Back at Ryder's apartment, Green Arrow applies an antidote skin patch that returns Ryder to his normal state. Before leaving him to rest, Green Arrow warns him that the patch must be left on to counteract the chemicals and assures him that his career isn't entirely lost. After they leave, Ryder examines the skin patch curiously, finding it hard to believe that a "little piece of cotton" can make such a big difference. Outside his apartment, there is a small sound of tearing fabric, and soon the Creeper's demented laughter is pealing from the window. In flashbacks, On the anniversary of the Queen murders, Jeremiah uses two surgical doppelgangers of Robert and Moira Queen to force Oliver to relive his parents' deaths, hoping to become "connected" to him. Oliver and Eddie escape as Jeremiah blows up Queen Manor, and Shado abandons Zytle to assist Oliver. Hilton and Felicity discover Jeremiah is developing a toxin at Ace Chemicals, and are hypnotized by the Mad Hatter. Jeremiah kills the doppelganger couple and attempts to execute Hilton and Felicity at Crime Alley, but Oliver and Shado rescue them. Jeremiah activates the toxin, forcing Hilton to drive it into the Starling River; due to the water pollution, the government decides against mainland reunification. After a showdown with Oliver at Ace Chemicals, Jeremiah falls into a chemical vat and is left disfigured and brain-dead. # "Swords"- A new vigilante, the swashbuckling Cavalier, begins his own war on crime and Adrian wants him to be recruited to the team. Oliver discovers that Cavalier is Hudson Pyle, an ex-Hollywood stuntman looking for fame, becomes the Cavalier, a masked crime-fighting vigilante that brandishes a razor-sharp sword, quick wit, an English accent, and handsome smile. It is not long before the people of Star City fall in love with the new hero. While Pyle's motives and actions are revealed to be honorable, he harbors a dark secret which ultimately leads to his downfall. Pyle's real name is actually Richard Kazantkakis, Freddy Dreyfus' son, who's mother Celia was being blackmailed by gangsters, and as a result of this winds up being blackmailed as well. In order to save his mother, Pyle is forced to commit burglaries and thus loses the confidence of the people. Pyle soon kills the gangsters. He comes into conflict with Green Arrow, defeating him in a sword duel. He leaves Green Arrow, who is very weak and feverish after injuries sustained in a previous fight. Leviathan encounters Cavalier and warns him that Green Arrow is his to take down, but Cavalier vows to kill him first and they come into conflict. Clearly being the superior combatant, Leviathan overpowers Cavalier and guns down his opponent. Leviathan then takes off his mask revealing himself to Ben Lockwood, who starts to breath heavily. In flashbacks, Freddy Dreyfus was born in Starling to a rich family. In 1957, as a curious ten-year-old boy, he stood in the bathroom doorway, watching his sister, Vera, take a shower. When his sister noticed him in the mirror, she was startled and slipped, shattering the shower doors. A shard of glass sliced her leg and she bled out in front of him. By the time the ambulance came, she was dead. This graphic scene of violence scarred Freddy forever, and came as a hard blow to the entire family. For a year after the incident, his mother, Marsha, grew increasingly depressed, culminating in her suicide by jumping off a bridge in 1960. This left Freddy alone with his father, Henry, a drinker who became verbally and physically abusive to him. Freddy blamed him for the deaths of Vera and Marsha, and frequently called Freddy a pervert. In 1964, Henry was found bludgeoned to death in an alley near a bar (presumably by Freddy himself, who would have been 16 or 17 at the time). Dreyfus eventually took over the family business and gave birth to a boy named Richard through his mistress Celia. Dreyfus would lock Celia in a bedroom that resembles a young girl's and often called her"Vera". Since Dreyfus often locked her in and called her by the wrong name, she clearly represented his deceased sister, Vera, whom he worshiped and wished to preserve. Richard hated the monster his mother was while Celia loved him due to Stockholm Syndrome. Dreyfus broke Richard's baseball trophies in front of Richard, prompting him to vent his frustration first by hitting baseballs with anger and then bashing his dad's car with baseball bat. Following this incident, he tries to lie about the situation regarding the broken windshield but Dreyfus sees through it punishing him by breaking one of his fingers. This begins to open up the anger that Richard tries to control for his father and isn't fully displayed until Dreyfus' actions at the dinner table on thanksgiving. Having enough of listening to Dreyfus patronize his mother, he finally stands up to his father and begins to destroy his trophies while declaring him a "killer" (in a figurative sense, i.e. the way he is keeping his family under his foot) and even breaks the vase that holds Vera Dreyfus' ashes. Dreyfus then starts to beat his son horribly. Later on, Richard goes to his penthouse to watch the news of his father having drowned in his own swimming pool by The Hood and becomes grateful that his evil has ended while Celia became vengeful. # "Reversion"- Oliver takes the team to Detroit to recruit Victor Stone, an individual who is half-human and half-machine, nicknamed by the press as Cyborg. Victor has no interest in joining a team since he wants to take down a group of bank robbers known as the Combatants. Oliver deduces that the robbers are actually a family unit, and that the leader Derek McLean worked for Stone Tech before Silas Stone outsourced 1500 jobs to China and the McLean family lost their home as a result. Feeling guilty, Victor tries to persuade Derek to right his own wrongs, but learns that the family are going to rob another bank. During Victor's confrontation, Derek is fatally shot by the police. Victor meets with Oliver and agrees to join his team. Meanwhile, Michaels is surprised when she learns from President Baker (Bruce Boxleitner) that the next in line for director of C.A.D.M.U.S. is her, approved by Waller herself. Though feeling unready to take on a role like this Michaels reluctantly becomes the woman charged with protecting the world after speaking to Diggle about it. Diggle points out that Michaels has morals and honor as well as the fact that she makes decisions based on the value of human life. Michaels looks into "cleaning" all of Amanda's past mistakes such as disbanding the Ghost Initiative. Michaels has a toast with Diggle to honor Director Waller, as she still has some respect for her former superior, however, Diggle, on the other hand, is reluctant to toast for Waller, this proves that he still despises the latter for every unspeakable act she has done over the years. No one (except President Baker and Director Michaels) mourns or grieves over Waller's death. Meanwhile, Mia helps Briana with her interview with Ben Lockwood when Briana tries to generate good public relations for Bedlam Industries. In flashbacks, the government approves mainland reunification and sends the military to commence the procedure. However, Torrance—transformed by the strength-enhancing drug "Mirakuru" and now referred to as Brick—captures Hilton and Oliver. Walker reveals herself as Sera, the mistress of Ra's Al Ghul, and tortures Hilton in front of Oliver. Oliver frees himself while Hilton is rescued by a woman named Lady Shiva. # "Victorious"- Commissioner Hilton travels to the location of Lady Shiva's monastery and travels there in order to inquire about any information she had regarding Leviathan's identity. However, he is shocked to find out that Lady Shiva knew of Leviathan's plan all along and aided him executing it. After Hilton finds Lady Shiva, who reveals that Ra's is alive and that she, under orders from Ra's, assisted Leviathan in his plan since Ra's wishes to mold Oliver into an Emerald Archer. Lady Shiva tells Hilton that Ben Lockwood is Leviathan and Oliver Queen is Green Arrow. In Star City, Adrian's wife Doris is vacuuming the living room and straightening up her daughter Beth's school books by herself. After finishing, she turned around to see that Leviathan has broken into her home. Screaming in horror, Doris falls backwards onto the ground and attempts to distance herself from the intruder. Doris begs Leviathan to take whatever he wants but to spare her life because of her daughter. Leviathan ignores Doris' pleases and knocks her out. Hilton returns to Star City to confront Lockwood, who reveals he has kidnapped Doris and she will starve if anything happens to him. Hilton informs Oliver of this when Adrian is panicking at his wife being kidnapped. Green Arrow and Vigilante break into Lockwood's home only for Captain Hall and the police to storm in, forcing them to flee. Michaels , who is now the director of C.A.D.M.U.S., finds Doris' location. Oliver's team, including Hilton, enters the building, finding and rescuing Doris before Green Arrow confronts Rene. Doris is shocked and horrified to learn Adrian is Vigilante and urges her husband to stop his crusade. Adrian agrees and they embrace, however, Doris is stabbed from behind by Lockwood with a butterfly knife. Hilton and Adrian rush Doris outside to Hilton's car so they can go to Felicity Smoak's clinic for help with Adrian tearfully holding Doris' hand begging her to stay with him. They manage to get there, but just as Felicity is about to treat Doris, she dies in the car with Adrian mourning her loss. Lady Shiva arrives and helps Lockwood overpower and abduct Oliver. Lockwood tells Oliver that he plans to help Oliver learn who he really is. Meanwhile, Lockwood continues acting normally angering the team. In flashbacks, Lady Shiva begins training Hilton in every aspect of Ninjutsu. Shiva is a very skilled warrior and a stern teacher. Throughout his training, Hilton is unable to best Shiva, but came extremely close during a sword battle, that is fought upon a frozen glacial lake. However, Hilton forgets to take full notice of his surroundings and Lady Shiva breaks the ice beneath him for the victory. # '"The Trial of Oliver Queen"- '''In flashbacks, General Wade tries to negotiate a ceasefire between Starling's gangs, but is shot by Victor Anasazi and left comatose. As Felicity operates on him, Pike discovers Anasazi was acting under Ivy's influence, as she intends to prevent reunification and rebuild Starling with her plants. Ivy also hypnotizes Oliver and Walter into shutting down the river's treatment facility and keeping the water polluted, but Shado frees them and helps stop the shutdown. Ivy infiltrates the SCPD to kill Wade, but flees after Felicity shoots her. Oliver shares a passionate kiss with a girl who is one of the refugees named Dinah Lance. In the present day, Captain Hall becomes ruthless to arrest Adrian in the hospital upon learning he is Vigilante and exposes this to the public. District Attorney Eduarda (Lauren Vélez) prepares to indict Adrian for obstruction of justice and even releases most of the dangerous convicts that Chase prosecuted during his time as District Attorney. In order to save Adrian as the team is searching for Oliver, Diggle visits Ivan in prison and secretly records their conversation. Diggle gives Eduarda a recording of his brother reciting all of Carmine Falcone's crimes, including a list of five shell companies owned by him. Diggle tells Eduarda that the companies' books have enough RICO violations to put Falcone behind bars and offers this evidence in exchange for her dropping the charges against Adrian Impressed, Eduarda agrees. Later that day, Eduarda announces that Adrian will not be indicted, but will face immediate arrest if he resumes his vigilante activities. Eduarda then claims her office "uncovered" new evidence against Carmine, who will face indictment for several counts of money laundering, among others. Lockwood tortures Oliver to make him confess a "secret". The former brings a seemingly reluctant Rene , apparently killing him after Oliver refuses to do it. Oliver reveals that he killed people because he liked it, which Lockwood wanted to hear. Rene is revealed to be alive and still assisting Lockwood. Lockwood releases Oliver, and he returns to the hideout and tells the team about his decision to end his vigilantism. # '"You're Doing What?"- '''With Lockwood having broken him, Oliver disbands the team and calls in Malcolm Merlyn and the Society of Shadows to kill Lockwood. Eddie tries to talk Oliver out of it, reminding him that there are better ways of doing things. Diggle goes to C.A.D.M.U.S. and manages to obtain a pixelated footage of Lockwood taking off his Leviathan mask while Eddie and the team stop Malcolm and the League from killing Lockwood. Hilton, who is supporting Eddie's decisions, decides to transfer Lockwood into federal custody and ask Oliver for this approval. Unable to decline without arousing suspicion, Oliver agrees and tells Lockwood that nothing was more important than his safety. Before Lockwood is transferred, he quietly expresses amusement at what Oliver did and Oliver quietly promises that they weren't done and Adrian is transported into the custody of the FBI. Eddie tells Oliver that they can fix him if he is willing to accept help. Oliver rejoins the team, taking out Malcolm and the League of Shadows when they attempt to kill Lockwood again. Walter Jr. and Steele manage to decode Lockwood's pixelation device, revealing Leviathan's identity to the police. Oliver claims he's not ready to put the hood back on yet but, with his team, it will be sooner rather than later. Later while in protective custody, Lockwood is writing as he hears two FBI agents receive a message and somehow immediately deduces he has been exposed. He swiftly throws his pen into one agent's eye before strangling the other agent to death with his sling. With his secret identity exposed and his plans ruined by this setback, Lockwood then repeatedly beats the first agent to death viciously in frustration and leaves the safe house. As Lockwood is driving down the street, watching the convoy of SCPD officers going to arrest him drive right past him, he whistles to the radio as he escapes from Star City, still splattered with blood. In flashbacks, Pike has a heart-to-heart with Oliver convincing him that the little things he does matter when Oliver starts to loose hope after Hilton disappears. # "Gun Fight"- With law enforcement agencies unable to locate Lockwood, Oliver focuses his attention in cooperating with the FBI with their case against Lockwood, reinstating the Anti-Vigilante Task Force except that there obligation will be to only hunt down Lockwood, and assigning the Strike Force to assist them. Captain Hall is targeted by the Batman. Bruce knocks out Hall and starts torturing him. As it turns out, Bruce has learned from his hacker friend Dick Grayson that Hall has been supplying Leviathan with weapons in exchange for money. Hall then breaks down telling Bruce where to find Lockwood. Requiring weapons and ammunition, Lockwood searches law enforcement databases for known shipments of guns. Lockwood follows a lead to dealer Roland De Fleures, but finds that the shipment was a special delivery and does not serve their needs. De Fleures says that the main shipment is going to someone else, and Lockwood soon finds that C.A.D.M.U.S. is working on an operation to buy the shipment in hopes of arresting those selling the weapons. Michaels helps coordinate the operation, the plans for which Lockwood learned by hacking into C.A.D.M.U.S. Lockwood is able to disrupt the agents and hijack the weapons, but they are pursued by Michaels. However, Lockwood's accomplice Agent Jordan Pierce (Jarett John) crashes into Michaels' vehicle, seriously injuring her. Diggle saves her life. Green Arrow and Batman go to a video game arcade that Lockwood rigged all the attractions with weapons. Lockwood rigged one of the games to display an image of Leviathan and the words "GAME OVER". # "Honor Thy Fathers"- Oliver is sent a body, identified as Henry Goodwin. While Walter Jr. and Victor track down Derek Jones, a criminal released on bail, Oliver and Bruce investigate Goodwin, revealed to have been killed by Bruce's late father Thomas Wayne, shocking Bruce. The team deduces that Lockwood and Jones are working together to drain Star City's electricity which was a project Dreyfus had plans to accomplish before his death. Oliver learns that Lockwood was living with his wife Lydia, his son George, and his father Peter. He had helped his father out at his steel factory for some time, even negotiating with Lena Luthor for help with the factory. However, Lockwood moved to Star City after divorcing his wife. With Oliver wearing the Green Arrow costume again, they track the drain electricity and engage Jones' party while Oliver duels Lockwood. Jones is captured and Walter Jr. shuts down the plant. Oliver shows Lockwood a photo of his real family to prove Dreyfus is not his father and Lady Shiva was manipulating him. Disillusioned, Lockwood asks Oliver to kill him, but Oliver arrests him instead. Bruce decides to stick around in Star City until Lockwood's trial. Meanwhile, Adrian refuses to testify in court so as not to upset Beth, leading to the judge dismissing his claim. In flashbacks, Wade, but the latter, now controlled by Ivo, orders the military to bomb Starling # "Gone"- The team holds a birthday party for Oliver but Adrian, Walter Jr. and Victor are later kidnapped by Lockwood's outside team. Realizing that Lockwood is picking them off after Mia and Hilton are kidnapped by Black Siren and Rene, Oliver accepts Bruce, Malcolm, Hank, Don, and Briana's aid to help him lean on Lockwood. Lockwood reveals he has kidnapped Oliver's infant child and Naomi forcing Oliver to free him. Diggle and Eddie are abducted by Lady Shiva and her followers. In flashbacks, Following the city's bombing, refugees retreat to the SCPD whilst Brick takes command of the military. Zytle and Fugate decide to remain in Starling and stand with the SCPD against Brick's forces. Shado saves Felicity from the Sirens, and she and Oliver use one of Jeremiah's recommissioned bombs to destroy Queen Enterprises' headquarters, slowing the military's advance. # "The Beginning....."- Oliver recruits Digger Harkness to help him deal with Lockwood. Harkness reveals his allegiance to Lockwood. Oliver's party frees Naomi, Mia, and Walter Jr., trapping Rene. Oliver asks Bruce to take Naomi's party out of the theme park in order to escape and manages to free Diggle, Adrian, Victor, and Hilton, who knocks Black Siren out while Bruce defeats Shiva. Bruce kills Harkness, but sacrifices himself by taking Carrie's place on a booby-trap, allowing Naomi's party to escape. They leave but discover that Star City and the whole themepark is rigged with C-4 explosives, which will detonate if Lockwood dies. Oliver asks Diggle to lead the others to Naomi's party and escape while Oliver captures Lockwood in a van when Lockwood tries to flee and saves his infant child. Oliver is informed that Naomi fled from her party back into the theme-park in search of her son. Not knowing this, Adrian kills Lockwood despite Oliver telling him not to. The bombs then demolish the theme park, leaving everyone's faith uncertain. In flashbacks, Sera kills General Wade and escapes Starling by stealing the submarine. In a final standoff with the SCPD and the refugees, the military turns on Brick, who surrenders. Starling's reconstruction begins, and Hilton is appointed Commissioner of the SCPD. Elsewhere, Zytle and Fugate plan to eventually take over Starling, and Oliver departs from the city, promising to return. Category:The Emerald Archer Category:Seasons Category:HBO Category:Live-Action Category:2015-2016